


It's cold, you should take my jacket

by Masterofpretending



Series: Oblivious Idiots [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and the rest of the gang laugh at their obliviousness, nathan and simon proceed to be cute, shaun is a dick and makes the gang work outside when its freezing cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: Nathan didn't turn away from the other boy, instead taking a step forward, suddenly getting all up in Simons personal space. “It’s cold,” he said and Simons eyebrows furrowed at the fairly obvious statement.Nathan rolled his eyes and proceeded to take his jacket off, lightly pressing it against the other boy's chest.“You should take my jacket,” he clarified





	It's cold, you should take my jacket

“I am not doing this,” Alisha said dramatically as she took one step outside the door, turning around to go right back in again.

Simon noticed the rest of the gang hesitating, looking over at their probation worker, Shaun, to see his reaction to Alisha's refusal. It was a Monday in November and the gang were all up early to begin their usual community service. The wind was howling outside and the sky was a dull shade of gray.

Shaun shrugged, completely unaffected by the girls pleading eyes, “Not my fault you lot didn't bring any warm clothes.”

Kelly scoffed, taking a step forward, trying to properly feel the cold air outside, “Nah mate,” she shivered, stepping back in, “Ya thick if you think I'm working out there.”

“Do whatever you want, guess I'll just have to write a report about it.” Shaun said, giving the group a dangerous glare.

Nathan scoffed, the sudden sound making Simon jump, “Do you expect us to take any of your threats seriously?” He mocked, “You wouldn't bother to write out a report if your life depended on it.” 

Shaun narrowed his eyes in response, “Do you really want to find out?” 

 

~~~

 

Simon shivered as the cold wind hit his skin through the fabric of his orange jumpsuit. He only had a white t-shirt underneath, a futile defense against the biting weather outside. They were all unenthusiastically gathered by the wall of a local Tesco filled with phallic-shaped graffiti. Their work consisted of dipping their laughably small brushes into the buckets of paint and trying to cover the black spray paint in layers upon layers of thin white. 

Usually during community service, half of the group would slack off after a while and sit on their phones, but today none of them managed to be still for long. They learned the hard way that the freezing air only became more excruciating when their muscles were not in motion. So they all ended up working, reluctantly bending up and down, taking the white paint and spreading it over the wall. 

Besides Simon, Alisha was the one who seemed most affected by the weather. She was constantly muttering increasingly creative swear words like “cocksucking wind-fuck” under her breath. She’d even closed the sipper of her jumpsuit, settling for a more conservative look. It was quite the contrast to her usual show of cleavage but she looked beautiful nonetheless, like a Disney princess gone horribly, horribly wrong.

The others all had some additional clothing on, partly protecting them from the icy, thin air around them. Nathan and Kelly were both wearing jackets which they both clung to their bodies, trying to keep their own body warmth in. Kelly was wearing a dark blue bomber jacket which really clashed with the bright orange of her jumpsuit while Nathan was wearing a washed out jean-jacket. Curtis had a gray hat and scarf on but Simon still suspected his hands were cold as he was constantly bringing them up to his mouth, blowing warm air on them as he rubbed them together. Simon also had cold hands but he decided to go for a different approach; warming one hand in his pocket while using the other one to paint. It got the job done but he would have to switch every so often when he felt his fingers going numb and stiff. 

“This is focking shit,” Kelly groaned, her layers of paint unable to hide the faint graffiti underneath.

The others nodded without really looking at her, too preoccupied with their own miserable existences to try and come up with anything clever to respond with. 

“H-h- he’s such an a-arse.” Simon stammered, his words unable to come out clearly due to his body’s constant shaking. 

Nathan splattered some paint on the wall and Simon took a step back, fearing some of it would stain his shoes. 

“Arse is an understatement,” He sniffled, turning to the other man to steal a quick glance at his pale face, “Have your lips always been that blue?” He wondered, an uncharacteristic concern in his voice.

The others curiously turned to Simon who promptly faced the ground, bringing his brush to the can of white paint in order to avoid their gazes. 

“I’m fine,” He breathed out, trying his hardest to sound normal despite feeling his lips shaking as the words came out. 

Curtis shrugged, getting back to painting the wall, but Nathan didn't turn away from the other boy, instead taking a step forward, suddenly getting all up in Simons personal space. “It’s cold,” he said and Simons eyebrows furrowed at the fairly obvious statement.

Nathan rolled his eyes and proceeded to take his jacket off, lightly pressing it against the other boy's chest. 

“You should take my jacket,” he clarified and If Simon wouldn't have know what type of person Nathan Young was, he would have said he almost looked sheepish.

Simon smiled gratefully, feeling an instant relief when his trembling hands pulled Nathans jacket over his own body. It smelled of cheap cigarettes and the strawberry shampoo which had been left behind at the community center from a time that seemed ancient now. The jacket felt a bit tight over his shoulders but Simon didn't care. The comfort of the added fabric and the borrowed sensation of Nathan's body heat was all his body needed to slow down it's trembling, letting him finally breath normally. 

“Thank you I-” Simon begun but Nathan waved his hand at him dismissively. 

“Let’s not make a big deal out of this Barry, it’s not like its a proposal,” He mumbled, going back to splash the wall with white paint and turning away from Simon again.

Beside him Kelly chuckled lightly and Nathan immediately brought up his brush to her face as if it were a Shakespearean sword, “Not a world,” he warned her but the others soon joined in on the laughter, making Nathans ears turn bright red. 

“So now that I finally do something nice, you mock me?!” He scolded, “Typical.”

To his relief however, the laughter soon died out and the gang went back to feeling cold and bored out of their minds. Nathan turned quiet and when he returned his attention to the wall again, Kelly looked mischievously at Simon. While barely making a sound she whispered three words that would make Simon’s heart shamelessly jump in his chest -

“He likes you.”


End file.
